Your Wedding Continuance
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: 'Your Wedding Continuance' Sequel to: 'Your Wedding' by 'ILoveHarryandGinnyPotter'. This tells of a tale that Dean was so jealous that the boy who lived got any girl he wished and well, Dean fed love repulsion potions to Ginny geared to Harry and vice versa for Harry, as well as a true love or soul bond prevention potion as well, too. That potion is what caused their breakup.


**'Your Wedding Continuance'**

 **or**

 **Sequel to**

 **'Your Wedding'**

 **By 'ILoveHarryandGinnyPotter'**

 **Your Wedding Continuance:**

Harry and Ella married, but unknown to Harry and Ginny.

Ella fell sick right after the honeymoon and Healer Andie was astounded.

Andie asked, "Ella, what's your families head alignment?"

Harry asked, "Andie, what does that have to do with anything."

Andie said, "You really want me to answer that?"

Harry grimaced, "Not really."

Andie waved her wand and frowned, "Harry, did you use your families rings on her?"

Harry frowned, "Why?"

Andie, "Because there is a curse upon the rings, if a living potter shall not marry a redhead, or his soulmate. true soulmate, not a falsified one. Then the wife shall die within a year after the marriage and there is no cure for this curse. Because James and Lily told me of their rings had a curse upon them from Godric Gryffindor to make sure all of his descendants married their true soulmates and the rings well, if the Potter person who chosen the wive wasn't his true soulmate, the wive will die within a month to a year depending on the wives families alignment, light, dark, neutral, neutral supports dark or neutral supports, Light aligned, She will die on your one year anniversary, Dark aligned, she will die within a month, neutral, 6 months, after the marriage, Neutral supports dark, 3 months and neutral support light, 9 months. Ella what is your father's alignment."

Ella coughed, "Neutral supports,sorry Harry, Dark."

Harry asked, "if I used a regular ring would've she been fine?"

Andie nodded, "unfortunately yes, she would've been fine. You do realize Ella's only the godmother to Teddy by your marriage, in other words.

Harry finished, "Godmother by marriage."

Andie said, "Ginny's the actual godmother. She plays with him lots of times and yes they are separate visits, like you visit one weekend, she visits the following or something of the sort. I'll leave you two alone."

Harry held Ella's hand, "Ella, this is my fault. I'm so sorry, I caused your death."

Ella smiled, "i should have expected the Potter line jewelry to be cursed if we weren't true soulmates, I (coughs) thought they were myths or legends. But the ring wouldn't have activated if you didn't have a true living soulmate, if she was passed on, I would still be alive and not sick. I should've used my aura reading abilities, but oh well. My aura reading is fading fast."

Harry asked, "Can you see my aura?"

Ella said, "Some time of red color, but can't be sure what shade of red. My is green, but I thought it was the same color as your eyes but guess I was wrong. It's grass-green, your's is more of a crystalized emerald green."

Harry asked, "Crystalized?" in confusion.

Ella grabbed her wand and conjure a crystalized crystal. that sparkles.

Harry asked, "Ah, Dumbledore eyes got it."

Ella said, "Harry, who ever you wish to find, but I know some girls will love you for whom you are and all. Yes, there is me, Luna, Hermione and Ginny, out of those 3 choose one of them. or 2 of them."

Harry asked, "I'm not sure I can get back with Ginny."

Ella said, "I know, try Luna first, she's an aura-reader, but she can't manipulate auras around her and when you kiss her the first time based on her aura, you may be thrown like a garden gnome."

Harry laughed, "You mean it may be throw me to the Weasley property. while they are playing Quidditch."

Ella laughed, "Exactly. People cannot change their auras, unless by potion that requires a sacrifice like your mum gave. the other person who's aura you wish to take on, they have to die first. in order for you to take on someone else's aura."

Harry said, "You were raised, Dark weren't you?"

Ella said, "Yes, sorry I have never told you this, because I was afraid, you wouldn't love me anymore knowing where I came from."

Harry laughed, "Nothing will make me stop loving you, unless. Nah Not possible. Forget it."

Ella said, "Unless what."

Harry siad, "Unless you were related to the Malfoys. Cousin, sibling, doesn't matter if you were disowned or not. I will stop have loving you as a lover if you are related to the Malfoys. But will love you as a sister though. I will not give up friendship."

Ella nodded, "I understand, remember we have 2 more months before I die. So let's make the most of talking and we only shagged once that was an odd experience to say the least. It felt."

Harry finished, "Dirty like our bodies didn't want us together, while our brains and hearts did."

Ella nodded, "Exactly. Like we were, I'm sorry to say this, raping each other no matter if it's consensual or not."

Harry said, "I have to go into training today. See ya later." Kissed Ella on her cheek.

Ron said, "Mate, you look like you did when Sirius died."

Harry said, "Mate, Promise me something."

Ron nodded, "Anything mate."

Harry said, "Ella's dying because of well, you know I took you to my family vault when we chose the rings for Ella?"

Ron nodded, "i remember."

Harry said, "There is an unknown curse upon the rings. Depending on the wives families alignment. The curse is if the Potter heir doesn't marry a redhead or doesn't marry his true soulmate(soulmates are sometimes excused from the hair color requirement.) then the wive current wive isn't a redhead or true soul, she will die within a month to year depending on her families alignment and her alignment is Neutral supports dark, based on the Head of the family. she only has 2 more months to live. and It's my fault." Harry put his arms on his desk and cried into them.

Ron paled at now knowing the Potter Curse, the full brunt.

Ron said, "Ella doesn't blame you, you know that right?"

Harry wiped his tears of his face, "Yeah, I know. But why couldn't godric accept whom his descendants married and not force them to be with their true soulmates."

Ron looked up and saw Hermione crying in the door way of his and Harry's office. Hermione nodded.

Ron said, "There is something you don't know about me and Mione, we are true soulmates and well."

Hermione waltzed, "When we have sex, it's like well, I'm the guy and he's the girl and we are ourselves at the same time and the simultaneous orgasms were amazing."

Harry pulled a disgusted face, "Thank goodness I haven't had my lunch yet."

Hermione said, "What's the matter little bro upset."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I am. becuase I caused her death."

Hermione said, "Anybody with knowledge knows Godric cursed his family jewelry and you should've known that as well. Now what are you going to do when Ella passes."

Harry said, "Before she passes, I plan on asking her permission to mourn her for a certain time-limit, she will give the time limit and then move on to cherished memories and the ask her permission to move onto someone else, which somehow she already gave."

Hermione said, "Alright then you do know me and Ron are engaged."

Harry said, "Oooh, and you already had sex, wait til Arthur and Molly find out."

Ron nodded, "Alright, what do you want."

Harry said, "I'll keep your secret on one condition."

Hermoine said, "Alright what's the condition."

Harry said, "Fine me a potion that can give me time-limited aura reader abilities."

Hermione said, "I'll search it, but you know it may be only time limited."

Harry nodded, "I'm well aware now go."

Harry trained hard and fast and beat the top auror Robards in 3 consecutive duels. and Robards gave Harry the rest of the day off.

St. Mungos Hospital.

Ella smiled, "Hey."

Harry said, "Hey yourself, how you feeling?"

Ella answered, "Tired, but at least I know how long I have left. Harry on the drawer, I took off the engagement ring and wedding band, brightside is i made you buy new wedding bands, though, give it engagement ring to whomever becames your 2nd wife, please. You will find someone who is your true soulmate. I'm sorry I couldn't be it. Just don't propose until a 2yr relationship of boyfriend girlfriend, unless, it's whom I ask you to take back."

Harry said, "I don't know even if she'll have me, and I don't know if she's got a boyfriend or not. So how can I restart things off again with Ginny. We had a problem patch in our relationship, but I don't think it'll work out."

Ella said, "You really are a coward, you may be heroic but when it comes to girls with siblings you are a bloody coward, why do you think I made you take the Chun Kuk Do classes while we were visiting my extended family."

Harry said, "I just thought you loved to see me get tortured."

Ella laughed, "Well, there's that. But did you listen what Chun Kuk Do was?"

Harry smiled sheepishly and said, "I kind of blocked out the introduction."

Ella rolled her eyes, "You know about Karate and Judo right?(Harry nods) You do know there are other martial arts out there as well (Harry nods agains), Well Chun Kuk Do is a combination of all martials combined into one. You can beat her brothers as well as defend yourself. There is another reason isn't there?"

Harry said, "I caused your death, I don't want to cause anyone else's. Not even my exes."

Ella had tears in her eyes and cupped his cheek, "You're sweet, but being lonely is worth torturing yourself, wondering what might have been. You don't have to start out as boyfriend and girlfriend again you know that right? Go out as friends. Simple friends without chaperones I might add, use the sleeping spell I taught you. 1 hour should be enough to get you out of the burrow and into the muggle world."

Harry laughed, "I'll miss you, you don't mind me moving on with my ex do you, I need your permission. How long should I mourn you before moving you to cherished memories."

Ella said, "You shall mourn me for 1 month only before I show up in your dream and haunt you for not moving on sooner. Yes, I don't mind if you get back with Ginny, and yes, I have kept into contact with her and she's says Gwenog's is a female Oliver Wood."

Harry muttered, "Just great another wood."

Ella laughed, "Yes. You will be fine, date either Luna or Ginny, it's your choice, but please try to practice your meditation and you will discover an aura reading ability, or go to goblin healers and see if you don't have any blocks on your magic."

Harry nodded, "I'll see them as soon as you pass. I promise."

Ella nodded, "Very well then."

2 months passed, Harry buried Ella in her families cemetery that is what she wanted and didn't want no funeral service or pire. Harry respected Ella's wishes and now that he buried her he has an appointment to keep with the goblin healer, Bandrift.

Bandrift frowned, "Who the blood blazes gahhhh does he think he is."

Harry said, "Problem rift?"

(AN: Rift and Bandrift are the same person when refering to the goblin healer and rift is his nickname.)

Rift nodded, "Dumbledore put blocks on your magic, but that's only a key thing, have you read anything regarding soul bonds and potions."

Harry remembered he found some books hidden from Molly and read and it talked about a soul bond prevention potion. Harry became ill."

Harry asked, "Are you saying Dumbledore gave me a soulbond prevention potion?"

Rift shook his head, "No, not Dumbledore but someone who was jealous of yours and your bondmates connection have any of your ex-girlfriend's boyfriends be so desperate to get back together with that person."

Harry said, "Send a note to Bill Weasley. ASAP. Get Ginny here now."

Rift nodded, "Right away. Sir."

Ragnok sent and 30 minutes later.

Ginny struggled, "Bill let go of me."

Bill said, "Sorry, sis, it appear Bandrift, has made some discoveries if you will why you and Harry had a falling out, it wasn't a natural falling out, it was forced."

Ginny paled, "No. Who would do such a thing."

Harry scowled, "i'll give you one guess Ginny. I know for a fact Cho moved on from me and it wasn't Ella and it wasn't you. but I have a hunch it was one of your other exes."

Bill said, "Who would risk getting caught."

Harry said, "I was married for 3 months and if the Gryffindor Jewelry curse didn't activate and Ella didn't make me promise to get checked out by Goblin Healer, we never would have found it."

Rift nodded, "He's right you. Someone gave Mr. Potter a soul bond prevention potion."

Bill said, "Who would be that desperate enough to make you and Ginny have a falling out."

Harry said, "It's either Michael or Dean, I serious doubt Michael has the smarts, he's more of a Quidditch Fanatic a black haired version of Ron if you will."

Ginny grimaced in disgust and said sarcastically, "Thanks for that lovely image place in my head."

Harry smiled, "Sorry."

Bill asked, "Any guesses?"

Harry scowled, "Dean Thomas."

Bill asked, "Do you really think it's Thomas?"

Harry smiled, "How much are you willing to wager? 5 G, 10 G or 100G"

Bill said, "5 Galleons say it's not Thomas."

Harry smiled, "Well, then Bill, 100G says it is Thomas that gave me the soul bond prevention potion."

Ginny asked, "why am I here?"

Harry said, "Bill test her um. virtue."

Bill casted, 'Sanctomonia Reprehendo.' and a white light shone around Ginny, Harry and Bill breathed a sigh of relief.

Bill asked, "Why did you ask that?"

Harry answered, "I overheard Dean talking saying a woman's place should be in the kitchen and based on how it said, he was disgusted with the process in both worlds in other words I think he's leaning towards an abusive jealous boyfriend or exboyfriend. He thinks women should be a stay at home mum and pump out babies and all. However I don't."

Ginny asked, "Is that the only reason I'm here?"

Harry said,"No, Ginny, you are here to see if you are under the potion that caused us to split."

Rift ran his hands around Ginny's body and revealing her aura for all to see. Harry saw it was an startling, twinkling emerald green aura. but not only that he seen two black spots one was from Tom Riddle and the other from the potion.

Bill growled, "Who dares mess with a natural bond and a natural soul bond as well."

Harry asked, "Gin, has Dean been by the Burrow since we broke up and since my wedding to Ella?"

Ginny nodded, "yes, I kept on telling him I wasn't interested and he storms off. Oh no you don't think he'll use a love potion on me do you?"

Harry nodded, "yes, I do think that, but if he's willing to stop a soul bond and since we were meant to be together and he interfered. Why don't we do something that is truly evil?"

Ginny smiled, "What do you have in mind."

Harry looks and asked, "Bill how fast can you get Polyjuice potion a time-limited one and an imperious potion to control whomever Dean's soulmate is. make sure the potions have fertility potions in them. I believe Dean's soulmate is either Padma or Parvarti Patil. Not sure which but give each of them a fertility potion and call them in."

1 hour later.

Padma and Parvarti were inside Gringotts.

They were given veritaserum and were cleared about a soul bond prevention potion.

Once they heard about Dean trying to get back with Ginny which she didn't want to get back with him at all.

Ginny said, "We need one of you to become me. Don't worry the potion won't change your aura but once a soul bond as been complete it removes polyjuice from your appearance and if you are soul bonded you will never be able to use Polyjuice again. Unless it's with your bondmate. (Ginny and the girls blushed.)

Parvati said, "We have a way of finding out if Dean is our soulmate or not, but we need an empty chamber with a Headshot photograph of Dean. Then I will go in first then Padma. It is the spell anima-mate. If the person within 20 feet of your wakling distance, then it goes to a picture of your soulmate."

Parvarti tried the spell and didn't work but when Padma tried the spell. It worked marvelously.

Padma promised to take the polyjuice to turn into Ginny to trick Dean.

1 Day later:

Padma took the Polyjuice potion and became Ginny(AN: When Padma as Ginny talks it will be Padma-Ginny. The Real Ginny will just be Ginny.)

Padma-Ginny had a veritaserum potion on her and asked Dean to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron.

Dean waltz with the love potion in his hand and will distract her once the pumpkin juice arrives.

Unknowingly Padma-Ginny already asked Tom the Bartender to spike Dean's pumpkin juice.

Dean said, "So Ginny, you ready to get back together?"

Padma-Ginny said, "I'm not sure, I'll think about it."

Dean took a sip and instantly felt truth potions effect happening and he never once took a course on Occlumency he was wide open and didn't have the will power to stop him from doing saying the truth, he regretted not taking the course, now.

Padma-Ginny asked, "Name."

Dean answered, "Dean Andrew Thomas."

Padma-Ginny asked, "Occupation."

Dean answered, "Unemployed, but planning on becoming a muggle footballer."

Padma-Ginny asked, "Were you trying to give Ginerva Weasley a love potion geared to your self , Love repulsion potion to both Harry and Ginny and soul bond prevention potions as well, too."

Dean answered, "Yes, it's not fair, that the boy-who-lived gets any girl he wants and me and Gin were happy together before he came into the picture."

The antidote was given and Dean saw Ginny becoming Padma.

Padma smiled, "Sorry, Dean, even though we are true soulmates, ones who prevent soulmate bonds from happening, well, they are arrested and sent through the veil adn since we haven't bonded, I'll be alive of course, but will never fall in love again. Minister, take this piece of shit away."

Kingsley nodded, "With Pleasure, Miss Patil. Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, I hope you can rekindle your relation ship this time, next time check your drinks 24/7/365 a year."

Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulder's and nodded, "We will. As a matter of fact we can get back together now, so Ginny will you be my girlfriend."

Ginny smiled, "Yes."

A month later Harry and Ginny soul bonded and ended up married to each other and all. and they finally lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
